Hershel (Walking Dead)
|alias = Dad (by Maggie and Beth) |origin = The Walking Dead |occupation = Doctor, agricultural, adviser |skills = Medicine, acrigulcure |hobby = Raising his barn |family = Maggie Greene (daughter), Beth Greene (step-daughter; deceased), Glenn Rhee (son-in-law; deceased) |friends = Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes, Carl Grimes, Michonne, Dale Horvath, Andrea, Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon, Patricia, Otis, Karen, Axel, Oscar, Theodore Douglas/T-Dog, Tyreese Williams, Sasha Williams, Bob Stookey, Shane Walsh (formerly) |enemies = Walkers, Shane Walsh, |goals = Raise his barn (failed); Survive the zombie apocalypse (failed) |type of hero = Elderly,Category:Elderly Pacifist,Category:Pacifists Parent,Category:Parents TragicCategory:Tragic }} TV Series= was a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in 's . He served as a supporting protagonist during and one of the main protagonists from to . He is a farm owner, who lives in rural Georgia and has lived there for many years with his family. Hershel is the father of Maggie and Beth Greene. He married twice, his first wife being Josephine Greene and his second wife being Annette Greene, who brought along her son from a previous marriage. In Seasons 3 and 4, Hershel became the adviser of Rick and the moral compass of the group after Dale's death. He was tragically executed by in the mid-season finale of Season 4 via decapitation. He was played by the late Scott Wilson. Overview Appearance Hershel was a 70-something Caucasian male of average height and build. He commonly wears slacks, a beige button-up shirt, and suspenders. When first introduced he was clean-shaven with short hair but later grew his hair out into a ponytail and beard, a style which he retained until his death. Following being bitten on the leg by a walker in Season 3, Hershel had one leg amputated, which was later replaced by a prosthetic leg. Personality Hershel is the quintessential stubborn farmer. He believes strongly in what he considers to be right and was known to be uncompromising in defense of his morals. He also cares deeply for his family and protecting them (particularly his daughters Maggie and Beth) is one of the few times he would go against even his own moral code and do what needed to be done. As of Seasons 3 and 4, Hershel is shown to be a skilled diplomat, often talking down the other survivors from taking disastrous actions or talking them into taking the right ones, though these talks did not work with everyone, namely The Governor. Appearances External Link |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} Trivia *In the Comic Series, Hershel has a significantly large family, consisting of his four daughters Maggie, Lacey, Rachel, and Susie, and his three sons Billy, Shawn, and Arnold. In the TV Series, however, his family is significantly smaller, having only his two daughters, Maggie and Beth. Also, Comic Series Hershel outlives all of his children save for Maggie, whereas TV Series Hershel dies before his youngest daughter Beth dies and Maggie is the sole surviving member of the family. *While both versions of Hershel are killed by The Governor at the end of the prison arc, their deaths are slightly different: in the Comic Series, Hershel is shot in the head by The Governor at point blank range during the final shootout at the prison, while in the TV Series, Hershel is decapitated by The Governor with Michonne's sword before the final shootout at the prison. **Hershel's death in the TV Series is very similar to Tyreese's death in the Comic Series. * In the Comic Series, Hershel is in his late 50's to early 60's, whereas in the TV Series, he is in his early 70's. * Hershel is the first main character to die in a mid-season finale in the TV Series, the second being , the third being Beth Greene, the fourth being Deanna Monroe, and the fifth being . |-| Comic Series= is a main character first encountered in Issue 10 of ' and is the father of Maggie, Billy, Shawn, Lacey, Arnold, and the twins Rachel and Susie. He is a relatively fit man for his age and is of Jewish heritage. He was killed by in Issue 48. Characteristics and Role Despite his grumpy and cold demeanour, for a significant amount of time, he ultimately served as the moral center of the survivors, being quick to help people whenever they were in need, spreading his influence of hope/reassurance and wanting nothing, but, the best for most of the people around him. Appearances Trivia *Mentioned in Letter Hacks, Hershel was originally the one who was about to lose a leg after going to the Prison generator room. Robert Kirkman thought Hershel had lost most of his children and that was tragic enough for him, so he decided Allen would be the one to lose the leg. *Hershel is one of only two characters to have appeared in every form of Walking Dead media, having appeared in the comic series, TV series, Social Game, video game, and novels. The other is Glenn. *Hershel is one of the five characters from either the comics and/or TV series who made an appearance in the video game, the four others so far being Michonne, Shawn, Pete, and Glenn. External Link |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} Navigation Category:Lawful Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Mentor Category:Wise Category:Supporters Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Undead Category:Victims Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Strong-Willed Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Suicidal Category:Nurturer Category:Martyr Category:Famous Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Mechanically Modified Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Healers Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Outright